Milk Chocolate
by niko56
Summary: This was previously part of an old series of mine now revised as a one-shot, with Sadie and Leshawna! I bt nobody has ever done this! Rated M for Mature, R/R, read on!


**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**A/N: Okay so this one was part of a series that I discontinued but am now feeling that I would be doing a disservice to not include it as a one-shot. And if anything now is a great opportunity to say: new poll on my profile, about my new one-shot series, check it out!**

**Rated M**

**A/N(2): Alright, enjoy, R/R, vote, and uh...yeah-Leshawna and Sadie!**

"**Milk Chocolate"**

* * *

You'd think these two forces coming together would impose a major earthquake of San Franciscan proportions. But, you're only partially correct.

Now I could bore you with some half assed half paged forward on how the two are going to end up making out in Sadie's apartment. But come on, I'm tired as hell, it's like 1:30 in the morning, and you know how these turn out. One's a lesbian, the other's not, there's some sort of catalyst to get each other going and then-Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam-you wanna take it from here Bam-Bam?

Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam you wanna take it from here Emril?"

BAM!

Yeah you get the idea.

. . .

So because there is no way I'm getting sleep tonight. Let's begin. Sadie and Leshawna were getting busy in Sadie's bedroom, doing some mouth-to-mouth exploration...Aren't my monologues just damn hilarious? I don't think so either.

"Mhmnmhmnmhmnmm." the two raven haired chubby beauties released.

"Boy sugar, you sure know your way around a tongue." Leshawna complimented

"Thanks, I practive with Katie all the time." I agree.

"Well then. I think it's safe to say we don't need these clothes binding us anymore. What do you say?" the Chocolate skinned girl asked

"Suuuuuuuuure."

Leshawna took off Sadie's plus sized midriff, revealing her F sized breasts, no bra...

"Yes." she gave each nipple a quick lick then moved on to the middle where she was smothered by Sadie's boobs.

"Ha-ha-ha-Shawna...that tickles."

"Wanna feel another tickly feeling?" she asked seductively

"Of course."

"Lay down."

Sadie did as she was told, she laid on Leshawna's bed. She watched the chocolate girl undress. Sadie was a little chubby, whereas Leshawna was more slender by comparison. All that exercise the girl was doing slimmed down the belly, but the boobs and booty remained nice and bubbly.

"Shawna...you're beautiful." Sadie said. Lesshawna pulled off Sadie's pink short shorts and panties.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself there Sadie." Leshawna bent down into Sadie's flappy white puss, and went Australian kissing.

"Oh yes that's nice."

"Mhmnmhmnmmhmnmmhmm." Shawna licked her sugar walls nice and clean.

"Gorgeous." the girl released, and gave Sadie another long smooch.

"Hey." Leshawna said seductively

"What?"

"I wanna fuck yo booty." she whispere raising an eyebrow.

"You do...are you sure?"

"Hell yeah sugar. And your gonna do me too. But I go first!" Leshawna managed to get Sadie over her knees and her round ass was in the air.

"Oh, be gentle, will ya?" Sadie cringed

"Come on Sadie, you know I can't do that." Leshawna came down hard on her bottom

[slap slap slap slap slap]

"Ow-gosh that hurts."

"Well it's supposed to." [slap slap slap slap slap] "I gotta make every square inch of that plus sized booty red. [slap slap slap slap slap slap]" Leshawna spanked the pigtailed girl to tears.

"Ow-it...really...hurts."

"Relax, almost done." [slap slap slap slap slap slap-Super slap]

"AH!"

"And done." she stood Sadie up right. And gave her a kiss.

"Okay, now what?" Sadie asked still choking up.

"Baby you got some sucking to do." Leshawna focused Sadie's face over her large breasts, and the girl titty sucked.

"Mhmnhmnmhmnmhmnmhm."

"Yeah, that's the stuff."

"hmnhmnmhmmnmhmnmm." she motor boated Leshawna.

"Oh, that's nice." she took Sadie off. And laid her back down on the bed.

"Now what?"

"Now...you might want to take deep breaths." Leshawna smirked

"What do you mea-hhhhnmhmnmmhmnm." Sadie found herself smothered under Lesawna's butt.

"Come girl, give me bum some lovin' the sooner you do, the sooner we can continue baby."

"Mmhmnmhmnmmhmnhnmhmmnm."

"Yeah-oh yes, that's it."

"Mhmnhmnmhmnmhmnmhm."

"Mmm, damn girl, Katie teach you this too?"

"Mmm-hmm." Sadie managed to utter. Leshawna found the girl's tongue on her puss, which became oh so wet.

"Okay, I think were done here." Leshawna got up, and went to her bag, And pulled out, an 8" black schlong, which was 3" in diameter. She strapped on. Sadie got in a doggy-style position.

"You ready?" Leshawna asked lubing up.

"I guess so."

"Good." she penetrated her slowly.

"Ohhhhhaahaahhhh." Sadie moaned

"Shh-relax sugar, we just got started." Leshawna cooed as she continued to slowly pound Sadie's ass.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Oh I love it good."

"Good, don't rock too much, I don't wanna break your bed."

"You-ah-you-ah-you won't." I should hope she bought a strong bed.

"Good...Good."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh." Sadie kept on moaning "Oh-yeeeeeeeah-oh-yeah-oh yeah-oh I love it!"

"Then maybe you'll like this even more." she pulled out, and gave her a quick kiss. Then Leshawna laid on her back. And motioned for Sadie to come towards her.

The pig-tailed girl sat her ass down on the big schlong, and faced the smirking chocolate girl.

"Let's make this right."

Earthquake struck in Chicago today-no I'm just kidding. But Sadie was bouncing awfully fast.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" she moaned

"Ooh baby you are pretty good at this!"

"Th-thank-you! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!"

"Yeah baby moan louder, Shawna likey!"

"YEAH-AH-AH-AH-OH YEAH!"

"You want me to cum inside you honey?" Leshawna asked seeing Sadie getting extremely wet.

"H-h-h-h-h-ow?"

"Like this." a quick button pressed and the schlong released a fake semen inside Sadie's butt.

"Oooooo-AHHHHHH!" she moaned, red in the face. She quickly smiled and got off the strap-on. Leshawna took it off, and licked it all up.

"Okay Shawna, now it's your turn." Sadie ordered the chocolate girl over to her by a night table.

"Alright, alright." she cringed when she saw Sadie take out a spanking paddle.

"Spread em!" she ordered playfully.

"Hmm...i like a girl who takes charge." she spread herself over the table, and Sadie whacked her booty cheeks hard.

[Spank-spank-spank-spank-spank-spank]

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"You like that?" [spank-spank-spank-spank-spank] "Huh?"

"Oh yeah baby I love it!" [spank-spank-spank-spank-spank]

"Good, you'd better."

[spank-spank-spank-spank-spank]

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Alright, that should do it." Sadie admired her girl's bruised butt, while she reloaded and strapped on. Sadie laid down right on the floor. Leshawna got in that cowgirl position, her booty shook, as she sat on the dick.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah, I like it."

"Again, you'd better. Now bounce bitch." Sadie ordered. Leshawna bounced like a huge beachball in the sand.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh." Leshawna moaned

"Yeah you better moan."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!"

"Damn Shawna you like this dontcha?"

"Yes-oh yes! Oh I love it!"

"Super."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" She bounced faster.

"Hmm-I'm not quite satisfied yet." Sadie smirked

"Oh-YEEEEEEAH!"

"Get up." Sadie ordered. "Bend over the bed." she ordered

"Ooh Sadie, I need to fuck you first more often!"

"Just spread em already!"

"Yes ma'am." Sadie wasted no time penetrating.

"Yeeeeeeah-fuck me girl-fuck me hard."

"I will." Sadie's thrusts slowly became fast and hard.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" Shawna moaned.

"Yeah, you like getting your ass fucked, dontcha?"

"OH YEAH!"

"Good."

"Yes-yes-yes-Erg-fuck yes!" Leshawna screamed nearly reaching her climax.

Sadie took a moment to notice her work. First off, I'm just a-waiting on that earthquake. But second, she blushed seeing Shawna's big chocolate booty bouncing against her crotch. Also her bed was actually being moved ever so slightly with each thrust...Okay I think we get it, they're both quite heavy.

"Oh come on Sadie! Almost there girl!"

"Yeah me too!' Sadie moaned grabbing onto Leshawna's hips.

"Oh baby-come on hump me-hump me Sadie!"

"You asked for it!" she panted...great exercise for her.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooooooooooh!" she moaned

"Gosh Shawna you really getting into it...man am I tired."

"I try, keep pounding Sadie! Keep pounding!"

"Can't...to tired." Sadie sighed getting right up against Leshawna.

"Alright then, do it." she whispered

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure sugar...add some a la mode to my chocolate ice cream."Ah sexpuns, funny as you are orgasmic.

Sadie pressed the cum dumpster button and unloaded the fake man juice into Leshawna's crap chute.

"AHHHHHH-yeeeeeeeeah!" Leshawna came also at the same time.

Sadie pulled out, and unstrapped. She knelt down, and licked all up inside the ebony girl's crack.

"Slurp-slurp-sluuuuuuuurp."

"Oh-yeah, the royal treatment."The raven haired pig-tailed girl got her tongue deep in Leshawna's asshole

"Mnn-mnn-mnn-mnn!"

"Oh, nice." Sadie stood up.

"Now it's your turn." she laid Leshawna down and focused her plus sized butt over her mouth.

"Oh so ni-mhmnmhmnmmhm." Leshawna became smothered.

"Oh, Shawna you have such good skills." Yeah sorry I am just limping around with lines here. Work with me for just a few more minutes.

"Hnmh-hmnmh-mnmhmnm." she licked Sadie clean.

"Wow, this was great." Sadie stood up

"Yeah girl, I like doing it with a fellow BBW." Leshawna added.

"I could really get used to this." Sadie pulled her in close.

"Me too sugar, me too." they shared a long slobbery smooch

"Mmhmnmhmmnmhmnmhmm."

The two finished off their horniness by rubbing their plump booties together.

"Yeah."

"It's like an ass massage."

"It feels so good."

**Hope yous guys enjoyed!  
**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
